


"Green"

by rarepairqueen



Series: A collection of requests [12]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Daddy Kink, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sexuality Crisis, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:51:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5185955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairqueen/pseuds/rarepairqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm probably going to hell for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Green"

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, I was putting this one off for a while. Mainly because I wanted to write it with a clear head and with a clear idea of what was going to happen.
> 
> Consent is important, without it I don't condone large age gaps.
> 
> That's the main reason this is over 5,000 words long.
> 
> (Also I don't know honorifics so I kinda ignored them)

 

 _There's only so many things I can run from._ Izuki thought, taking a little longer in the changing room than the others. He did well to hide his flustered face when the others were around, shirtless and sometimes completely naked, but he was beginning to lose control. It wasn't that he was embarrassed about seeing his team-mates like that, not at all.

The cool-headed point guard was starting to doubt himself.

It hadn't been a regular thing on his mind, mainly because he hadn't ever had a reason to regard his team-mates like that. It was all because of one person's remark and then his captain commenting on it.

"He called you cutie-kun, I think you got off way lighter than me." Hyuuga had sighed after the first training session with Kagetora. "Four-eyes. Just 'cause I wear glasses!"

Izuki laughed, he didn't read too much into it when it happened.

"Besides, he's not wrong."

"Did you just say I'm cute?" Izuki asked, a smile on his face but inside he was screaming in confusion.

Hyuuga also seemed reasonably confused, not to mention flustered. "If you didn't make so many puns I'm sure girls would flock to you."

"Birds of a feather flock together Hyuuga, why would I want a girl who didn't like puns?"

Hyuuga just shrugged and left him in the changing room, where he stood now trying to recall why he got hung up on his captain saying he was cute.

Why _was_ he hung up on it?

The winter cup was a month away and he was stood here alone thinking about _this_ rather than how the heck Seirin was meant to stand a chance against the other teams. His priorities were clearly in the right place. His mind however, that was somewhere else.

He sat on the bench in the centre of the room, elbows resting on his knees as he rubbed his face. His chest tightened a little when he replayed the conversation in his head. His mind went to the images of his team-mates and his hands grew sweaty.

 _There's only so many things I can run from_ He repeated. Running from the thought of them losing at the winter cup was easy, they'd just train more and become better. Running from the thought that this was Kiyoshi's last year was a little harder but still manageable, he'd give everything he had to make sure his friend spent his last year with them having fun.

Running from other things was impossible because he didn't know _where_ to run.

"...what if..." He uttered. "What if I don't want a girlfriend?"

"Sounds like you're having an epiphany." A voice replied, startling the point guard.

Izuki's eyes flew to the door, Kagetora was stood there, head tilted to one side in mild curiosity. The two of them regarded the other in silence, Izuki's heart racing at being caught saying that kind of thing.

"I-uh...I don't know. I'm just over-thinking shit." He babbled, raking a hand through his hair as he stood up quickly. "I should get going I guess."

The older male shrugged. "Sounded like you were just tapping into something if you ask me. What's up? Need some advice?"

A lump formed in Izuki's throat. The mere idea of explaining the situation made him nervous let alone what Kagetora could possibly conclude from it.

"I..." He murmured, sitting back on the bench. "Hyuuga said something that..."

Kagetora sat on the bench and nodded for him to continue. "Go on."

The point guard was trying to figure out if he could get the point across without needing to bring up that the other was actually the reason he was in this mess.

"He said that if I didn't make so many puns then I'd easily get a girlfriend." Izuki replied, paraphrasing slightly but that was really the essence of the conversation.

"And the problem with that is?"

"I don't want to give up my puns." He stated, ignoring the real issue.

"That's not all though? I heard you say you might not want a girlfriend."

Izuki swallowed as he sat down on the bench again, he should've known the Kagetora would see past his way with words. He didn't want to admit to anything because he simply wasn't sure. He didn't know if he wanted a girlfriend, boyfriend, both or neither.

"I mean, I don't trust any of you with my daughter but I know one day she'll probably find a guy and I'll have to accept it. My point is that she isn't showing interest now but eventually she will, maybe you're just in that stage too. You don't show interest because there's no-one interesting you."

He did make a point. Izuki found himself nodding but it didn't make the uneasy feeling go away.

"But what if it isn't girls that interest me?" The words slipped out of their own accord, he bit his tongue and hung his head as the silence fell. His face was heating up and his hands were sweaty again, did he really just entertain the idea?

"Then what's the problem? My point still stands, maybe there's no-one around who will clarify that for you. Do you have a crush on four-eyes is that it?"

"No I don't." Izuki replied. He definitely didn't have a crush on Hyuuga, that would be all kinds of weird. "But he did call me cute whilst complaining about your nickname for him."

Kagetora chuckled slightly. He was finding the situation rather interesting; having a teenage boy potentially coming to terms with the idea of being gay. He almost wished that Riko had encountered a similar problem, it would've certainly saved him the worrying over perverted boys all these years.

Either way, he empathised with Izuki. It was a difficult thing to come to terms with, knowing from the experiences of his own experimental days with his team-mates. He wished he'd had someone to confide in.

"Was he jealous of yours or something?" He remarked.

"Possibly." Izuki replied, loosening up slightly as the conversation remained casual and relaxed. "Why is my nickname cutie-kun anyway?"

"Out of all Seirin I'd be more than happy if Riko brought you home. You're just the best looking out of them."

Izuki wasn't sure how to take that compliment. He shrugged and sighed heavily, it still didn't answer the question on his mind.

"So how will I know?" The point guard asked. "If I'm gay?"

"Well you could wait it out, see if a guy catches your eye and see where it goes from there." Kagetora replied. "Or you just throw yourself in the deep end."

"Deep end?"

"Find a guy who's willing to let you 'test the water' and kiss him. It won't clear all the clouds in the sky but it'll be the first step, if you like it or see no difference then you can step it up a notch until you either come to terms with it or reach your limit."

"It sounds like you're well-versed in this Kagetora."

"I had my moments."

Izuki smiled slightly, staring at the tiled floor as he rubbed his hands together. Kagetora sighed as he stood up.

"Well cutie-kun. It's in your hands now." He declared, stretching as he moved to the door. "What you do now is entirely up to you."

"Would you?" Izuki uttered, barely looking in the other's direction. He didn't know what he was asking for but he didn't want to be alone with these thoughts.

"Would I what?"

"...let me test the water?"

There was a silence, Izuki bit his lip vigorously as he stared at the floor. What on earth possessed him to ask such a thing from the _coach's dad_ of all people? Then again he wasn't exactly surrounded by options in his team; he was pretty sure that Hyuuga would think he was an alien for asking, the only one would even entertain the idea was probably Kiyoshi but that would be out of pity rather than desire.

"Depends how deep the water is." Kagetora replied, regarding the younger male with a curious but concerned gaze. "As in how far would you want to go?"

Izuki swallowed. He didn't know, he wanted to know so badly at this point but he just didn't know. He wearily glanced up at the other. Their eyes met and Izuki's pulse increased, his heart was racing at the idea but also at the fear of how fragile this situation was.

They'd be playing with fire.

"I-I don't know."

Kagetora was sympathetic yes, but like Izuki he knew that if anyone found out about this then it would blow up like the Chinese new year fireworks. Riko would probably never speak to him again, god only knew how she'd treat Izuki afterwards, the point guard's team-mates would probably be repulsed at the idea and he'd probably quit the team.

And that would just be the beginning.

"You have to understand what's on the line if I do let you." Kagetora stated. "You can't tell anyone about it. Not even your captain and especially not Riko."

Izuki nodded. "But what if they ask? Like how I realise..."

Kagetora sat on the bench and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Then say it was anyone but me. Make someone up if you have to. They can't know it was _me_."

It seemed like a decent enough plan. Hyuuga would definitely press for details but Izuki figured he'd have to improvise if it ever came up. Not that he even knew he'd have to.

"And another thing." The older male stated. "I'm not forcing you to do anything so you're gonna have to tell me what you want to do."

Izuki nodded. "H-How far are you willing to..." His voice trailed off as his face reddened at the mere thought.

Kagetora smiled. "One step at a time Shun. Don't think that far ahead. Start simple and build from there. Just like picking up a new skill in basketball, focus on the foundation skills and then add in the specialist moves later."

The point guard swallowed, glancing at the hand on his shoulder.

_Start simple_

"Kiss me." He whispered, blinking slowly to try and steady his racing heart.

The older male nodded, hand coming away from Izuki's shoulder and stroking the smooth pale cheek. He really did mean it when he said that Izuki was the better looking one of the second years. There was something about the his 'simple-ton' aesthetic that was enticing. Hyuuga was right in regard to how easily he could pick up girls if he wanted.

Their lips met with no trace of hesitation, guided by Kagetora's loose grasp on Izuki's cheek. The point guard's hand shook as he reached up to cover the other's hand, eyes closed and simply processing the sensation.

 _It wasn't any different to kissing a girl_ Was his head's conclusion as he pulled away slightly, enough to spur the other to back away, hand still lingering on his cheek.

"Well?" Kagetora uttered, thumb running along the other's cheekbone. He watched the younger male's eyes as he mulled it over, half wishing that he could take a photo as the grey orbs brightened with the smile on his face.

"Good." Izuki murmured. "Yeah, good."

"Okay. Now what? Do you want to step it up a notch?"

Izuki nodded, wetting his lips as his chest tightened. He forced himself not to think too far ahead, just taking it all in his stride as their lips met in a more heated way than last. He was aware that he was in control but that Kagetora was encouraging him with subtle actions, parting his lips gently and sighing into his mouth. Letting him take the lead but also showing him how to do so.

A hand lightly carding through his hair eased a moan from him before he pulled away panting. Concerned eyes watched him as he smiled.

"More." He sighed.

Kagetora put up a finger before Izuki could say anything else. "One condition."

Izuki tilted his head in curiosity.

"Are you familiar with the traffic light system?"

"What?"

"Humour me okay?"

"Green means go and red means stop?" The younger male retorted.

"If you're feeling uncomfortable in any way then I want you to say 'Red'. Likewise if you want me to keep going then say 'Green'. Got it?"

"Okay?"

"And if you're not sure then say 'Amber'."

Izuki raised an eyebrow. Had Kagetora done this before perhaps? Was it a habit from his past? Either way, it seemed like a good idea given the fragility of the situation.

"So what now?" The older male asked.

The point guard bit his lip, thinking about all the things that the others talked about doing with a girl, all the porn he had seen and scenarios he had thought up over masturbating. There were many things he could request of the other male but few that he actually had the nerve to ask for.

"Use your words Shun." Kagetora hummed, tilting his head as the younger male worried his lip between his teeth.

"Touch me." He uttered, gaze darting anywhere around the room.

Kagetora waited a few seconds before reaching out and taking Izuki's hand in his, calloused fingers stroking soft skin. He coaxed the other to sit in his lap, legs splayed either side of the older male. Izuki whimpered slightly as he felt a shiver run up his spin at such contact.

"You okay?" Kagetora whispered, fingers linking with Izuki's as he got used to straddling another's body.

"G-Green." The other stammered, cheeks flaring red in contrast.

After giving the point guard a few moments to gather his bearings, his hand toyed with the hem of the other's shirt, watching for signs of reluctance or fear in the misty grey eyes that fixed on his actions. When he was sure that the younger boy was comfortable with him continuing, he slowly edged his fingers under the shirt.

Izuki exhaled, feeling the warm fingertips ghosting over this skin. They were going at a slow pace and the point guard was gaining confidence the longer that he was made to wait for the touch that he thought would clarify if he was indeed gay.

"Green." He repeated, rolling his hips slightly and catching Kagetora's eye. "Go lower."

The older male raised an eyebrow at Izuki's sudden willingness but nodded, hand drifting between the point guard's legs. The smaller male took off his shirt without prompting, causing Kagetora to swallow at the sight of the toned muscles that the harsh practice sessions had formed.

"You know four-eyes is right...with your looks you could easily pick up a girl...or a guy for that matter." Kagetora murmured, other hand trailing up Izuki's side. He tried to will away his own desire for the younger male, not wanting to pressure him into anything but even he had to admit that Izuki was very appealing to the eye.

"Th-Thanks...Kage-uh..." Izuki's voice trailed off as the gentle hand between his legs cupped his bulge. His throat felt dry as he swallowed, the sensation of being touched in this manner had his thoughts racing. He leaned forward and caught the other's lips by surprise, sighing into other's mouth as he rolled his hips forward into Kagetora's grasp.

His resolve was only building as his body reacted to the tender touches, he wanted more and he wanted it now. The actions so far had stoked the small fire inside him and he wanted to let it consume him already. He didn't know what he was thinking when the words left his mouth after another heated kiss.

"Please daddy." He murmured, hand trailing down Kagetora's arm and guiding his hand to the waistband of his shorts.

Kagetora wasn't sure if he was aroused by the sight of Izuki's perfect body leaning closer to his or the fact that the point guard just called him daddy in such a sultry tone. He was battling his urge to just take the boy there and then but he was adamant that they'd only get that far if the younger male wanted to. Even if it meant he had to ignore his own tenting pants.

"Green?" He uttered, hesitant to grant the boy his wish without thought.

"Green." Izuki repeated, rolling his hips and let out a breathless gasp at the friction on his hardening erection.

Kagetora swallowed, gaze fixed on the parted lips mere inches from his as he dipped his hand below the layers of fabric. The younger male exhaled with a gasp as he felt fingers wrap around the sensitive shaft, he draped his arms over Kagetora's shoulders, panting into the hallow of the older male's neck as his body trembled under the tender touch.

"Does that feel good cutie-kun?" The low whispers in his ear made his skin prickle. The steady strokes quickly heightening his arousal as he bit down on his lower lip.

"Y-Yes daddy..." He sighed. "More please..."

The older male smiled, daring to press a soft kiss to the other's cheek as he quickened his pace. Running his thumb over the leaking head and pulling a moan from the point guard. His other hand slowly carded through the male's raven strands in a reassuring gesture.

Izuki's fingers dug into the other's shoulder blades, the first sparks of his orgasm were starting to fly as Kagetora's rough fingers brought him closer and closer. He rolled his hips into the other's grasp, wanting the sweet friction to grant him the satisfaction he craved.

The whimpers and moans falling from Izuki's lips were enough to make Kagetora nearly break his resolve, they bounced off the cold walls of the locker room and felt so hot against his neck that he was struggling to not give in already. He swallowed and focused on getting the point guard to come apart under his touch, to pull more sounds of pleasure from the younger male and hear that voice pleading him for more again.

"Oh god--please, please daddy--" He choked, hips rolling forward desperately, teeth grazing the skin on Kagetora's neck in the buzz of pleasure.

"Yes..." The older male breathed, sensing Izuki's impending orgasm and leaned to kiss his neck, lightly biting on the pale skin that would mark easily as his fingers flexed to bring the younger male to the edge of ecstasy.

Izuki's hips jerked forward, finger nails digging into the other's back as he came undone in his shorts, his moans and gasps bouncing off the walls louder than before. There was a split second where Kagetora thought he wouldn't be able to keep himself calm as Izuki came over his hand, whimpering and murmuring inaudible words.

With his clean hand, Kagetora gently tugged the younger male back by his shoulder. "Still green?" He asked, the blissed out expression that the point guard gave him already answered that but he wanted to be sure.

"Y-Yes...still green." He uttered, cheeks tinted pink as he panted.

He nodded, letting the boy regain his breath before asking anything else. For all he knew that could be as far as he wanted or needed to go. His fingers trailed down the exposed back, drawing soft circles into toned muscles as the other rested his forehead against his chest.

"Do you need me to--"

"Fuck me." Izuki breathed. "Fuck me daddy."

The point guard was in over his head, the fire that had been flickering was now fully raging inside of him. Any inhibitions he had over this act were long forgotten. He knew what he wanted and he knew that it would be the final thing needed for clarity.

"...Shun are you sure?" Kagetora murmured, conflicted but edging on the side of excitement. "Because you don't have to go this quickly."

"Please." He replied, locking eyes with the older male. The cloudy eyes pooled with a carnal desire that Kagetora wasn't about to deny satisfaction. "Green."

Kagetora exhaled heavily, closing his eyes momentarily before nodding. "Okay."

The older male eased the other off his lap, stripping his shirt with one motion and tossing it haphazardly on the wooden bench. Izuki watched with curiosity, eyes studying the other's shirtless form as he tried to still his racing heart, he wasn't nervous as per say, more buzzed to find out how it felt to get fucked.

"Ah shit..."

"What?" Izuki murmured.

"I don't exactly carry around lube or anything." Kagetora sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Unless one of your team-mates has some hidden away--"

Izuki put up a hand, counting the lockers as he walked the rank before stopping. He opened it and rummaged around the messy interior before finding what he was looking for. A single, half-empty bottle of lube had been shoved at the back of the locker.

"Do I want to know who's locker that is?" Kagetora regarded the younger male with a raised eyebrow as he caught the tossed bottle.

"Probably not."

Kagetora rolled his eyes before tugging the point guard back to the bench, coaxing him to stand between his splayed legs as he pressed open-mouthed kisses to the other's stomach. Hands gently running down the small of his back and pulling Izuki's shorts down, enjoying the sharp gasp from the younger male as cold air hit his exposed cock, still sticky from his orgasm earlier.

"I'm going to put you on your knees on the bench okay?" The older male murmured, catching the other's eye. "It'll be the easiest way to do this."

Izuki nodded, stepping out of his shorts and letting himself be moved to whatever position Kagetora saw fit. His skin felt like static, every lingering touch or brush of fingers against his body sent small ripples through him. He bit his lip as he found himself on his hands and knees, his jersey bunched up on the bench directly below his head, he was a little puzzled.

"It's so that if your arms give out you won't whack your head on the bench." Kagetora explained. "I'm not explaining to anyone what happened if you end up going to the ER for concussion."

Izuki chuckled slightly, it sounded like something Hyuuga would say. His laughter died as he felt a finger dancing over the small of his back, it was cold and coated in what he assumed was lube. Another hand ghosted over one of his ass-cheeks, pulling gently so the lubed up finger could slip between the two of them.

"Green?" Kagetora asked, pausing in his actions as he waited for a clear response.

"Green." Izuki breathed, hanging his head in an effort to relax his tense body. He knew it would be uncomfortable, he knew it would probably hurt a little but he also knew that this was entirely his choice and that it could stop at any time.

After a slight pause he felt the finger slowly press into him. He gritted his teeth as the anticipated burn ignited. He exhaled heavily as a comforting hand stroked his back, accompanied by soft words in his ear.

"Just a little more cutie-kun, you're doing well."

"Please daddy...I want more..." He whimpered, finding the smallest glimmer of pleasure in the sensation as the finger moved inside of him.

"Patience, let yourself get used to it first." Kagetora whispered, kissing the back of his neck as he slowly began to thrust the finger in and out. "You're doing so well Shun."

"Thank-you daddy." He moaned, the pain fading a little more as his body relaxed around the moving digit.

His chest was heaving as he panted, sweat breaking out on his back as a second finger prodded at his opening. Kagetora kissed his neck tenderly as he stretched the younger male out in preparation for something much bigger.  The urge to take the boy roughly and without care was tempting but that would be the quickest way to break the point guard and that would spell out disaster.

"Ready for the third?" He whispered, shifting his weight slightly. The bulge in his pants was getting painful but he didn't want to free it yet, it would make the urge harder to ignore. He cared for Izuki and didn't want to hurt or scare him.

"Please..." The younger male uttered, pressing back on the two fingers already knuckle-deep inside him.

The older male couldn't hold back a moan at seeing three of his fingers easily slipping in and out of the point guard's ass. It reminded him of a heated encounter from his own high school days and that was a pleasant memory to think about as Izuki let out a whorish moan.

"That's right..." Kagetora purred, roughly pressing into the other and gaining a loud gasp followed by a drawn out whimper. "Tell me what you want."

"I want you to fuck me--" Izuki choked out, hands balling into fists as his hips rocked back subconsciously, chasing the sensation of being filled. "Fuck me hard daddy."

Kagetora withdrew his fingers, wiping the lube residue on his pant leg as he unfastened his belt. "Stroke yourself for me cutie-kun."

Izuki nodded, balancing on one elbow as he reached between his legs for his aching cock. His fingers couldn't compare to the friction that the older male offered but he did it all the same, it gave him something to focus on whilst Kagetora prepared himself for what came next.

A hand trailing down Izuki's spine alerted him to the next course of action.

"I'm going to ask you one last time." Kagetora stated, thumb pressing into his stretched hole. "And if at any point you want to change your mind then I will respect that and immediately stop."

Izuki whimpered as he nodded.

"So, still green?"

He exhaled, relaxing his body and quietening his mind. "Green."

"Okay."

The thumb disappeared, Izuki bit his lower lip as he repositioned his hand so he could spread his weight on both of them. He closed his eyes as he felt the tip press against his ass, he reminded himself that he could still back out if he changed his mind.

He wanted this.

"You really are very beautiful Shun." Kagetora's words surprised Izuki, catching him slightly off guard as the older male cautiously eased himself into the younger.

"Fuck--" Izuki hissed, the burn from when he was first pressed into was back. He felt an arm wrap around his torso as Kagetora leaned over him and kissed his neck.

"Easy now..." He whispered. "Relax for me Shun."

"I'm trying daddy..." Izuki whimpered, the word 'amber' was on the tip of his tongue as the burn began to intensify.

Kagetora paused, breathing on the point guard’s neck as he waited for the boy to either relax or say to stop.

"Shun? Use your words."

"G-Green."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Izuki blinked furiously, his breaths were coming shallow and quick as he coaxed himself to relax. Every nerve in his body was singing in either pleasure or pain as he felt the older male sink a little deeper inside of him.

Kagetora swallowed, he couldn't deny that it felt good inside the younger male but he was very aware of how much his body was resisting. The arm he had wrapped around the unfurled until his hand was on the point guard's cock, gently stroking in an effort to ease the discomfort.

Soon, Izuki began to relax more. His set jaw slackened and made way for small whimpers as Kagetora started to shallowly thrust. Gentle kisses were left on his back as the older male pulled away to control his thrusts better, keeping the pace slow at first. The whimpers turned into moans, the walls reverberating once more as Izuki's pain dissolved little by little.

"Oh god--" He cried, arms beginning to shake from the pressure of keeping him up all this time. They eventually gave out, Izuki was thankful for his jersey catching his face as he slumped forward. Kagetora paused momentarily to make sure the younger male was okay before picking up his pace a little more.

"You feel as good as you look Shun..."

"Th-Thank you daddy..." He moaned, feeling the other's cock drive a little deeper and a little more frantically. Being screwed like this felt so good, he couldn't think about anything except how full he felt and how much he wanted more.

"You want me to go faster?" There was an air of amusement to Kagetora's voice, it sent a ripple through Izuki's body to his leaking cock.

"Yes daddy, go faster!" He found himself replying, hands clenching into fists as his chest rubbed against the bench, only being kept up by Kagetora's grip on his hip.

The moan that tumbled from the point guard's lips was like music to Kagetora's ears. It was low at first but when he angled his thrust a little it escalated quickly to a scream. He quickly moved to cover the younger male's mouth with his free hand, pressing a kiss to his neck again as he rolled his hips against Izuki.

"Hush...you wouldn't want someone walking in would you?" He whispered, knowing exactly where to aim to get another reaction like that.

Izuki shook his head, wanting Kagetora to hit that spot again so badly, he didn't know what it was but he wanted to feel the shockwave ripping through him.

"If you keep quiet then I'll make you see stars." The older male remarked, his urges starting to get the better of him as he snapped his hips again. His pace was still cautious but he was thrusting deeper and angling them to hit the younger male's prostate.

The point guard buried his face in his jersey, the smell of sweat and sex seeping into its fibres like it seeped into his skin. He panted, moaning as the cock dragged against his sensitive insides, brushing the spot that he wanted to be toyed with so much. His own cock was leaking and aching, he wanted to touch it but his mind was hazy with arousal.

"Please--" He moaned loudly, hearing his own sinful voice bounce off the walls back at him. "Please daddy I want to come."

Kagetora growled, savouring the sound of Izuki's voice cracking with need. The voice that called formations every practice was now begging him for release.

"Okay." He hissed, hand coming up to the back of the point guard's neck and holding him in place. Izuki was burning hot, sweating like a bitch in heat and all because he was getting fucked.

He grunted, slamming into the younger male. The sound of skin slapping against skin, shallow pants and wanton moans filled the air. He angled his thrusts and hit Izuki's sweet spot again and again. The point guard near screamed as his body gave out, shockwaves coursing through his veins, his mind showing nothing but static as his cock was roughly stroked to give him the much desired release.

Kagetora felt the other's body clench around him, he moaned loudly as he slowed his thrusts, coming undone quickly inside the younger male. He was panting as his high fizzled out, he lightly patted the other's back, rubbing circles into the shoulders as he pulled out.

Izuki's mind was fuzzy when his ecstasy wore off. He ached in places he didn't think he could ache, his throat felt like sandpaper, his legs and arms like jelly. He was sat on the floor of one of the showers, lukewarm water pattering onto his back and soothing his muscles. When he gathered his thoughts enough to process what had happened, he smiled.

"How do you feel?" A voice came from the locker room. Kagetora was dressed and was holding a towel for him.

"...achy." Izuki admitted, making to stand up but his legs refused.

"That's normal." The older male replied. "Your phone's been ringing by the way. I'd get dressed quickly if you don't want four-eyes finding you like that."

 

\----

 

Hyuuga hadn't been too worried when Izuki didn't follow him out of the changing room, he had brushed it off and simply went to fill out some forms regarding their winter cup participation before going home. It was when he saw the changing room light still on that he was worried.

He called his best friend's phone and got no response. He sent a few texts to the others asking if they had heard from him and none of them had. He called again and still got no response.

So he made his way back into the sports building and encountered Kagetora, looking a little dishevelled but Hyuuga wasn't going to ask, already half terrified of the father of his crush. He knocked on the changing room door before entering. The air in the room smelt off but it was a high school locker room so he wasn't going to question it too much.

"Why are you still here?" He asked Izuki, who's hair was damp from the shower but he was dressed in his uniform.

"I got some extra help from Kagetora." He replied, voice scratchy which instantly aroused suspicion from the captain.

"Uh-huh. Is that right?"

"What did you think I was doing here still?"

Hyuuga didn't really have a reason, he was just slightly concerned about his point guard losing his voice so close to the winter cup. When he vaguely relayed that to his friend he got a dirty towel thrown at his face.

"Some things never change with you." Izuki sighed, picking up his bag and slamming his locker shut. He brushed past Hyuuga to get into the hallway, the captain moved to turn off the lights, taking once last glance at the room before plunging it into darkness.

Kagami was in distress after the next practice, he was adamant that someone had gone into his locker, when Izuki asked how he knew this his face rivalled his hair colour before rapidly declaring that it was a false alarm after all.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've officially started the multi-chapter fics. They'll all get done eventually, the order of which they get done depends on how easily the ideas fall into place.
> 
> Next Request: (to paraphrase) Hyuuga fucks Izuki whilst on the phone to Kiyoshi and/or Riko.
> 
> Request list: 5 oneshots and 4 multi-chapters


End file.
